


Cold Nights

by soramo



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soramo/pseuds/soramo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion is freezing and Nezumi tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Nights

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy! buy me coffee at ko-fi.com/leaveeyes

"I can hear your teeth chattering from over here," Nezumi said from the couch. "Knock it off. I can't read with all that noise," he added bluntly.

Shion wrapped the rough blanket tighter around his shoulders. Sighing through clenched teeth he replied, "Can't help it. It's t-too cold in here."

He was right. Their little bunker beneath the surface normally brought relief from the cold but as snow outside fell their conditions worsened quickly. Shion, used to the luxury of controlled room temperatures, laid miserable under a pile of blankets on their makeshift bed in the corner of the room, heater pointed at him. He'd like to think he was well adjusted to this life outside No.6 by now but nights like these made him feel like he hadn't adapted at all. Meanwhile, Nezumi was sprawled lazily on the couch, fully submerged in a book he's probably read a million times already, temperature seeming like the last thing on his mind.

Shion shut his eyes and buried his face into the mattress, desperately trying to control his shaking. He focused his attention on the sounds of the room: the hums of the heater and the small mice conversing nearby. Suddenly the noise of a book snapping shut and feet padding away filled the air but he couldn't focus on it too long before the cold snuck up on him again.

_Think warm thoughts._ He chided. _Campfires. Hot soup. Inukashi's dogs._ His voice hitched through his next sigh as warm hands placed themselves on his shoulders. The night's chill fled him as he realized what was going on. He concluded that Nezumi got up to dig through the messy pile of books in the back to find him another blanket. He felt guilty, 3 blankets and a heater all to himself and Nezumi had nothing to protect himself from the cold and he wasted a bunch of energy getting him that extra blanket. He'd make up for it later but all he could get out was a quiet thanks.

Nezumi brushed the side of Shions face with the back of his hand before saying, "Go to sleep."

Shion simply nodded and closed his eyes; it was an order not a question. He was too exhausted to put up a fight even if he wanted to. That day, one of the puppies ran off during its bath and Inukashi ordered Shion running after it. Yet through his exhaustion, he couldn't help but to stay up to the thought of the only warm thing he felt that night was Nezumi's fingers.

"Hey, Nezumi..." he started quietly, "Do you want to stay over here for tonight?"

They slept in the same bed many times, a lot of times, on and off. Some nights they'd fall asleep on the mattress next to each other or maybe one wouldn't make it and pass out on the couch. It was likely Nezumi would stay on the couch tonight and Shion had a feeling that neither of them would get sleep that way.

Before he knew it, the other man waltzed over and put his knee on the edge of the bed. "Here- scoot up a little bit," he said. Shion compiled the best he could given his current position as a blanket burrito. He made it out close to the edge before Nezumi climbed over him to his side. He felt him peel back the layers of blankets and shuffle in besides him. Shortly after, he placed his fingers on the freezing boys hips, pulling him back slightly towards the center of the bed. Shion's drained state made him willing to go along with the gentle push and pull of Nezumi's hands, as long as it proved purpose in the end.

And it had.

Nezumi pressed his body next to his and tangled their legs together. Shion was surprised at first, seeing as the other was mostly opposed to physical contact. As Nezumi adjusted to their new position he noticed Shion tense up.

He gripped his shoulder and squeezed it softly. "You alright with this?" He mumbled.

Shion felt terrible. Of course he was alright. He had 3 blankets, a perfectly well working heater, and an incredibly thoughtful person who was trying his best to keep him warm so he could sleep halfway wrapped around him. What more could he need?

He answered with a soft hum, too tired to give anything more. He felt Nezumi nod from behind him and rested his forehead against the back of Shion's neck. Shion referred back to his previous mental focus on things other than the cold. He focused on fingers that left their place on his thin shoulders and began gently rubbing along the line of his arm before coming back up and going down again. The pattern didn't make sense to Shion. Sometimes he'd slow down at the middle of his forearm and rub circles in his skin with his thumb before resuming his normal speed and path. Other times he'd stop all together, making Shion think he'd fallen asleep, but he actually would change course and brush their ankles together for a moment. It didn't make any sense. It had no pattern. Nezumi was like that, free, without a pattern. From snapping at him for his loudness to climbing in next to him and holding him, Nezumi was unpredictable and Shion had no complaints. He spent too much of his life in patterns, Nezumi introduced something more.

He fell asleep to the thought of that and the feeling of fingers twiddling between his.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! buy me coffee at ko-fi.com/leaveeyes


End file.
